


UmM Yes

by SmolChara



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Shrek (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Other, you already know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolChara/pseuds/SmolChara
Summary: this was my friends exchange gift to me on christmas  last year bc i liked all of them (except shrek) please kill me i want to get out of this hell





	UmM Yes

T’was a normal day for the shrek household, the babies were crying, Fiona was making mud surprise and OwO whats ThiS. There he was, the epitomy of what everyone dreams to be, the perfect man, or rather, HedGehOg. Sonic, he was as fast as light but don’t mistake his speed for his speed in bed, he once fucked shrek for 5 hours, it was however, unpleasant.

F L A S H B A C K R I P P L E

T’was a normal day for the shrek household, shrek was lying in bed naked whilst sonic stood untop of him, drenched with his bodily fluids that has accumulated throughout the years, sonic was saving his sweat for this exact moment. He drenched his dick with the sweat and started to prepare shrek for the runnin of his life time. Shrek was shy, he was blushing really hard, this was his first time in bed with another man. Shrek once fucked Donkey but he doesn’t wanna talk bout that. Sonic inserted his erect pEn15 into shreks now sweaty ass(im sorry).

After 2 hours have passed they were still fucking, the juices were coming out of every pore in their body, each ounce of sweat made sonic harder and stronger, shrek was so turned on by his masculinity and wanted even more. Shrek grabbed his favorite bowl of soup that he never finished and inserted it into his butt, it was uncomfortable but he wanted to do it because he was concerned that sonics dick might get hungry. Sonic appreciated that, he reciprocated by pulling all of his now moist coins and putting it up shreks ass. It was amazing how much stuff could fit in there, legends say that if you put your ear near shreks ass, you can hear the moans and screams of children that lost their way. 

Sonic was desperate for more action and shrek wanted more to, they called the local bar and ordered a 6 pack of h o e s, they then continued fucking, shrek was no longer screaming, he was yodeling. Sonic continued fucking him whilst drinking the soup shrek kindly offered until they heard a knock from the door, the door swung open and there they were, the whole bunch of S E Xtuplets, sonic couldn’t take it anymore, he grabbed ichimatsu and started to rub him s e n s u al l y, the other brothers were scared and tried to run away, however, no person can run away from shreks H U N G R Y asshole, sonic pulled out and shrek aimed for the running boys, he activated his vacuum mode and sooked the boys into his ass, one by one going into his ass, there was no escape, osomatsu however gripped shreks ass in hope of not getting fully sucked, only osomatsus head was outside his body, Sonic pushed osomatsu into shreks ass using his dick, only ichimatsu was left, and after what happened, he was turned the fuck on, he started licking all the juices coming out of shreks and sonics body, he didn’t care for his dignity anymore, his feline instincts cam in and started purring so hard he was vibrating, and that turned shrek and sonic on.

Its been 4 hours, fucking, licking, and sensual vibrating is still happening, there was no sign of struggle or tiredness, you can still hear osomatsu screaming through shreks glorious belly button. Ichimatsu wanted more, he grabbed his nifty valentino white bag and pulled his favorite sex toy, cuphead. He started drinking cupheads erotic straw, cuphead was snapping in delight. Shrek was filled with pleasure by this point, metaphorically and literally. 30 minutes passed and cuphead was kissing shreks luscious lips with the rim of his cup, sonic was now fucking shrek and ichimatsu at the same time, it was wild, and ferocious, moaning turned to yodeling and yodeling turned to inaudible screaming with a mix of mugmans horrified gasps, they were so turned on they never wanted to stop. This was certainely the best day shrek has ever had. 

F L A S H B A C K E N D


End file.
